1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to systems and methods for processing data, and more particularly to a system and method for structuring data in a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
As known in the art, data storage systems typically store massive amounts of printed circuit design-related data, which can include component placement and signal path routing information for circuit designing electronic devices, such as printed circuit boards (PCBs). However, such design-related data may be irregularly stored in a storage system. A computer-aided design (CAD) tool can be used to assist in designing the layout and signal routing for a PCB. This problem may result in difficulty and slowly searching and reading such irregular design-related data from the storage system during the process of designing the PCB.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for structuring data in a storage system, so as to overcome the above-mentioned problems.